memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cross Cult
Audiobooks Just to explain why I removed the audio books: Cross Cult isn't publishing the audio books. While Cross Cult's translations are the basis for them, they are published by audible.de. --Defcon 11:19, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :As you clearly have the knowledge of the relationships here; any chance you could whip up an article for audible? :) --8of5 11:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to clarify, I don't have any inside knowledge, all I know comes from audible's press release and what Markus Rohde and CC representatives have said about the audiobooks at places like CC's online forum. ::But sure, I can give it a try. --Defcon 11:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::That's insider knowledge compared to an english guy who doesn't know a word of German attempting to track down such info on german websites! :P --8of5 11:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well, I've created a page for audible.de, I've tried to stay as close to your Cross Cult article as possible, but feel free to tweak it to your liking. :) --Defcon 12:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) comic covers I have added missing covers for both the novels and comics, but now I have a question: Some of the comic titles have the text-free versions of the cover, should I replace them with the final cover to keep the listing consistent? --Defcon 09:25, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Losing the Peace We seem to have a conflict in the release date of Losing the Peace. Bell'Orso cited this page, listing the date the 5th of April. However this page says 31st of March. I've reverted the page to say March again, as that conforms with the release pattern, and because this page lists the release schedule rather than the exact release dates. It would be useful if any German user could provide any information available to clarify this. In Simon and Schuster books it gives the release date in the front matter, for instance Indistinguishable from Magic has been available a week or two now, but is the April book and says inside that it published in April 2011; do Cross Cult books provide similar information? --8of5 08:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm German and I can tell you that Cross Cult does indeed give similar information in its books. I recently bought their German translation of Articles of the Federation and it says there that it was released June 2010, just like it says on this page, which I presume would be the date as originally scheduled. However, since it says "publication date" in the table, shouldn't we use the actual date instead of something from a schedule? Schedules can't always be kept, as I think is evident here. :Furthermore, the page I cited is the publisher's homepage, whereas the other page cited above is apparently run by an advertising agency. (Don't be fooled by the big Cross Cult logo, if Heyne were still publishing German translations of Star Trek novels their logo would probably be up there as well.) - Bell'Orso 10:00, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Just to clarify: the advertising agency (medienshow) is run by Markus Rohde, who also is the editor of the Star Trek line as far as I know, and he is the guy who actually brought ST to Cross Cult. So in the end both sites are equally valid I think. Regarding the release dates: CC simply is highly unreliable with their releases, especially since they have expanded their line-up. I think very few of the books of the last few months have been released in the month they were originally scheduled for, and they seldom are able to tell the exact dates until a few days before they're available. --Defcon 19:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::*grumble* Anyone know what's up with that? Why can't they get their act together? CC's page still lists April 5th as the release date, and yet even in their own online shop it's still only available as pre-order. Same thing with Amazon. - Bell'Orso 10:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC)